What now?
by LizArianaJadeCat
Summary: What happens after Beck and Jade break up?


_Some more inspiration hit!_

_Enjoy!_

_I own nothing :(_

* * *

><p>Jade sat in her living room, nursing a cup of steaming hot coffee between her hands. She was home alone, thankfully. Tonight had easily been one of the worst nights of her life, and that's saying something.<p>

Cat had just left a little while ago, bless her. She'd driven Jade home after she had found her crying in her car. Jade was thankful for Cat, she didn't know what she would do without her, especially at a time like this.

The rain poured heavily outside, reflecting how Jade felt at that moment in time. Miserable. She sighed and looked down at her coffee, her black hair falling over her face, hiding her from the world. She closed her eyes, and actually felt sort of content.

Until there was a loud knock at the front door.

She groaned to herself and tried to ignore it, she didn't want to talk to anyone. She closed her eyes again, only to open them moments later when the knocking continued. She cursed under her breath and set her coffee down on the small table beside the couch before getting up to answer the door.

"Look-" she started as she opened the door, ready to tell whoever it was to get the hell out of there. But she stopped. There on her doorstep, was the last person she thought she would see tonight.

Beck.

He was soaked straight through, and shivering slightly. His dark hair was stuck to his face as the rain pelted down on top of him. Jade stared at him, unsure of what to do. Until she decided, and closed the door in his face. But his hand shot out and slammed against the door before it could close, making Jade jump in the process.

"Please," he whispered, barely audible from the sound of the rain. That one word hit something inside Jade.

"Go away," she seethed, her usually bright blue eyes now dark with anger, staring into his sad hazel ones.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Go away!" Jade yelled, not wanting to look at him anymore. He made her sick. He broke her heart, and now she was breaking his.

"Jade... please..." Beck whispered brokenly, reaching out for her.

Jade snapped and roughly shoved him backwards, "You! I hate you! You broke my heart, you jerk!" she screamed in his face.

Beck didn't fight back. He just took it, knowing that he deserved it. She was right. She was right all along.

She pushed him roughly again, making him stumble, "I really loved you, you know that? I really did," she said sadly, tears filling her sad blue eyes.

Loved. Past tense.

But the truth is, she still loves him. Even after all this, she can't stop loving him. And that's what hurts the most.

They both stood in the middle of her front garden, the rain completely soaking them to the bone as they stared at each other. His hazel eyes to her ocean blue ones.

Finally, Beck spoke up, "You deserve better than me. You do. But know this, I... I need you. I really do. I need you," his voice broke on the last word.

Jade shook her head, "Don't you dare, don't you dare say those things to me!" she screamed. "You made it perfectly clear tonight! You didn't like our relationship, so you just ended it! If you need me so bad, then why did you just end it like that? Huh? Why?" she pushed him again as she cried.

He grabbed her arms roughly and pulled her to him, his eyes boring into hers, "Don't you dare question how much I need you, or how much I love you!" he yelled, making her speechless. "I have loved you from day one, and yes, I realise how much of an asshole I was, but I will NEVER stop loving you!"

Jade was speechless, she'd never seen Beck show this much emotion in front of her. Ever. Just as she was about to yank herself from his arms, his head dipped and he caught her lips with his. His hands slid down her arms and grabbed onto her waist, desperate to feel her close to him again.

She could feel herself surrendering to the kiss, surrendering to him. Surrendering to love.

But then she remembered. Nothing can change the fact that he broke her heart.

She broke the kiss and pushed him away, but much more softly this time. She looked into his eyes one more time before walking away from him.

Beck's eyes saddened even more, "Jade..." he whispered.

Jade broke eye contact and stepped back into her house and closed the door, sliding down the back of it and sitting on the floor.

What now?


End file.
